


chasing after you

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and also meanie, and cheol x seungkwan, and junhao, mentions of cheol x jihoon, t/w for derogatory terms ??? idk ill mention tht in case, this is v word vomit and messy yikies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol wants jeonghan, but jeonghan is dense when it comes to feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing after you

seungcheol had known jeonghan since he was a baby, and since before he could remember he pined after the younger boy. though jeonghan had always chosen other people over him, in middle school he was too infatuated with jeon wonwoo to notice his best friend pining after him. it only got worse as the two started dating, lasting for a whole three years. 

then it was hong jisoo, jisoo was seungcheol’s least favourite. jeonghan would go on about how the boy was perfect, “he’s from america, cheol! he speaks english, isn’t he smart?” the younger boy would rave on and on. it wasn’t until university seungcheol finally got his time to try and woo jeonghan.

or at least that’s what he thought, then kim mingyu ruined it all. they’d known mingyu for years, and everyone thought the boy was in love with jeonghan’s ex, wonwoo. but apparently not as a couple of months into jeonghan and seungcheol moving into an apartment together, the two announced they were seeing each other.

seungcheol didn’t know what to think, he knew that jeonghan had moved in with him because they were good friends, not anything more. but the boy saying yes gave him hope that perhaps their relationship could be more than simply platonic.

of course, a year later the two broke up and seungcheol was there to pick up the pieces. 

“he loves wonwoo.” jeonghan stated plainly, sighing as he played with seungcheol’s fingers. “i think you already knew that, han.” seungcheol replied, months ago jeonghan had come to the older boy with his concerns. jeonghan nodded with a frown, “i just hoped they didn’t get together. he’s a really good kisser, and his coc-” he was cut off by seungcheol telling him to shut up. “i don’t want to know about your ex boyfriend’s cock, jeonghan. especially when he’s one of my best friends.”

jeonghan pouted, “it was really nice though!” he protested, crossing his arms as he cuddled back into seungcheol. “okay, hannie. i don’t make you sit and listen to my sex life, do i?”

“well! when you were drunk the other day you did, you know i never knew you and seungkwan were into each other. i also never knew you’d fuck someone three years younger than you and just legal.”

seungcheol frowned, “i was drunk, jeonghannie. if i was sober i wouldn’t have fucked him!”

“you fucked jihoon sober.”

“that was different! we were both stressed out and we both have high sex drives! anyway - jihoon’s in love with soonyoung, anyone with a brain can see that.”

jeonghan frowned, “so you’re not into jihoon?” he questioned, looking up at the other, confused. seungcheol shook his head, “not at all. we just fucked a couple of times, he’s into soonyoung and i’m… well i guess i’m into someone else too.”

“who?” 

seungcheol shook his head, “details.” he rolled his eyes, not willing to talk to jeonghan about his large crush on the other. “would you ever fuck me? since you have such a high sex drive.” seungcheol simply stared at the other in response, “me? fuck you?” he questioned.

jeonghan nodded, “we’re bestfriends aren’t we? so would it really be that weird?” 

“i-i guess not? m-maybe we can then.” he scratched his head.

seungcheol wasn’t 100% on board with this, he knew doing anything with jeonghan would make his feelings so much worse. but jeonghan was asking seungcheol to do it, and he was unable to deny the younger boy of anything.

“not right now, of course. but one day!” jeonghan giggled, and seungcheol did not understand how a boy could seem so innocent when talking about something so dirty. 

the following weeks were hell for seungcheol, slowly jeonghan got closer and more physical with him. going so far as to make moves on the other whilst they were in front of their friends. everyone noticed jeonghan’s sudden attraction to the other, but only seungcheol knew it was entirely for jeonghan’s own benefit. jisoo had tried to pull jeonghan off of seungcheol, he knew seungcheol was in love with the long haired boy and didn’t want things to get hard for seungcheol. in more ways than just feelings-wise. 

seungcheol hoped getting intimate with jeonghan would lessen his feelings, perhaps jeonghan had a feeling changing kink. or he secretly had a foot instead of a dick, he was hoping for anything. but all he got was a bittersweet release and even more intense feelings for the other.

it was then that seungcheol decided jeonghan was going to be his. he slowly started becoming more and more romantic with the other, hoping that jeonghan would get the idea and return his feelings or put him out of his misery. 

jeonghan would come onto seungcheol when they were with their friends, sitting himself on his lap and smiling mischievously at him, instead of seungcheol’s normal pushing jeonghan off, he encouraged the other this time.

he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, “hey.” he smiled, pulling the other closer. jeonghan was shocked by this but grinned a toothy smile at seungcheol, “hi!” he replied, biting down on his bottom lip. seungcheol reached a hand up to brush some of the boy’s fringe behind his ear, “what do you want, baby?” he questioned, cocking his head to the side. jeonghan simply grinned in response, making a quiet humming sound before replying, “you.” 

seungcheol laughed, “you want me?” he questioned, doing his hardest to ignore the stares their friends were giving them. jeonghan nodded, staring down at his lap, “i want you.” he repeated, resting his hands on seungcheol’s thighs. “hannie, we’re in public.” he replied, shaking his head. jeonghan looked around, at this point all their friends were staring at them. “it’s nothing half of them haven’t seen me do before.” he teased, grinning as he leaned in to press a kiss to seungcheol’s neck. seungcheol rolled his eyes, “save it for tonight, babe.” he laughed, prying the other away from his neck. jeonghan frowned, “but baby.” he whined loudly, pout resting on his face. 

seungcheol simply rolled his eyes once more, “keep it in your pants, hannie.” he smiled. jeonghan nodded, frowning as he got off of seungcheol’s lap, disappearing off to find one of their friends.

“what the fuck was that?” jihoon swore, all gathering around seungcheol. “are hyung and you dating?” seungkwan questioned, staring off at the direction jeonghan left in. “you two would be such a cute couple!” mingyu smiled, nudging the other. “i can’t believe cheol hyung and han hyung are dating!” chan grinned.

“we’re not dating, guys.” seungcheol sighed, leaning back into the couch he was sat on. chan’s face immediately fell, “what? but hyung! you two looked like you were boyfriends! you can’t not be.” he complained, crossing his arms. seungcheol ruffled chan’s hair in response, “i’m working on that, chan. be patient with me, jeonghan’s hard to get.”

“obviously he’s not hard to get if he’s dated wonwoo, jisoo and mingyu hyung.” chan shrugged, “that’s three of us twelve, so hurry up and date him already before he moves onto someone else! i’m thinking he has his eyes on minghao next…” jihoon teased, rolling his eyes. 

seungcheol let out a quiet huff, “he’s not moving onto minghao! minghao likes junhui anyway, he can’t have jeonghan.” he muttered, “and all of you know i like jeonghan, so you wouldn’t date him! not unless you want to be fucking murdered.” 

the eleven boys laughed at seungcheol’s words, “none of us are going to date jeonghan hyung. you just need to get in there before someone else does.” hansol shrugged. “but how do i do that when jeonghan’s the way he is? all he ever wants is for me to fuck him, then it goes back to being normal.” he sighed. jeonghan never actually wanted him, he always just wanted things from him. it was annoying to deal with, but he couldn't stop himself from giving jeonghan anything he asked for. 

"we need to find a way to get jeonghan hyung to like you! or find out if he does." chan nodded, seungcheol found it cute how willing the younger boy was to help them get together. he thought of him and jeonghan almost as the parents of their friend group, jeonghan the mother and he the father. perhaps that was why chan was eager for them to get together. 

the twelve of them developed a plan, one involving truth or dare. 

in that weekend the thirteen gathered at jihoon's house for a get together. where seungcheol's chasing would come to an end, and either yoon jeonghan was his. of he'd know that he'd never be his, it was now or never. 

they sat in jihoon's living room, the older boys sipping on a bottle of beer. soonyoung had complained it wasn't fair only 95line got to drink beer, seungcheol shut him up by giving him root beer. the poor guy had no clue he was drinking something with no alcohol. 

it came to jeonghan's turn truth or dare, and the other opted for a truth. "do you have a crush on seungcheol hyung?" chan questioned him, eyes flashing between jeonghan and seungcheol. 

jeonghan shrugged in response, "cheol's my best friend guys, it would be weird for me to have a crush on him. i've known him since he was a toddler, it's just weird."

"so it'd be weird having a crush on him, but it's not weird letting him fuck you?" jihoon laughed, rolling his eyes at the other. 

the situation was quickly becoming tense, something seungcheol hadn't anticipated happening. 

"like you can talk, you go on about how you're not gay and how you like girls. yet you let seungcheol fuck you, and have the biggest crush on soonyoung!"

"what the fuck jeonghan! why would you tell everyone that?"

"why would you act like it's any of your business who fucks me and who doesn't!" 

"it's our business when seungcheol is our best friend and you're playing with his emotions! why did you have to choose seungcheol of all people to fuck with."

"it doesn't matter why it's seungcheol! if it's such a big deal i'll just find someone else to fuck."

jihoon laughed, "yeah, because we all know you're a slut who'll fuck anything that breathes."

"jihoon, that's enough." seungcheol sighed, not liking the look of horror that sat on jeonghan's features. "that was too far hyung." chan muttered, crawling over to jeonghan, draping himself over him. 

"do you guys really think i'm a slut?" jeonghan questioned, looking up at his friends. "no, we just know you really like having sex.” soonyoung shrugged, giggling slightly. jeonghan looked over to seungcheol, “hoon said i was playing with your emotions? is there something you haven’t told me?” he asked, biting down on his lip.

seungcheol shrugged, “n-no, there isn’t!”

“for god’s sake! seungcheol hyung is in love with you jeonghan! he has been since you guys were toddlers! but he never told you because he thought it’d make things weird, but he loves you!” chan yelled, covering his mouth as he realised what he’d done. “i’m sorry hyung! i didn’t mean to!” 

seungcheol let out a loud sigh, “it’s ok chan. i know your intentions are always good!” he smiled, patting the younger boy’s back. jeonghan was sat staring at seungcheol, mouth open as he did so. “stop looking at me like that, god.” 

“you like me?”

seungcheol sighed, "there's no use denying it now, i guess." he muttered. "yeah, jeonghan. you're sense as fuck when it comes to feelings, and i'm much too obvious but despite that you've never been able to figure out that i like you. literally everyone here knows, but you."

jeonghan simply grinned at the other, biting down on his bottom lip mischievously. 

"what?" seungcheol questioned, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

"you say i'm dense with feelings, but in all honesty you're the dense one if you think there's a possibility i don't like you back."

seungcheol raised an eyebrow at the other, "you like me?"

the long haired boy laughed, opting to pull the other in for a kiss instead of replying. seungcheol never though the taste of alcohol and doritos could be so sweet. 

once the two pulled apart, seungcheol could hear chan gushing about how cute the two were. "finally! the mum and dad of our friendship group are together!"

"no one said we were dating, chan." seungcheol reminded the other, looking in his direction to see the other pout back at him. 

"i say we're dating." jeonghan piped up, smiling happily.

"i don't get a choice in the matter?"

"like you'd say no." jeonghan teased, pressing a chaste kiss to the others lips. "it upsets me that you're completely right."

"not even two minutes into dating and i've already upset you, this relationship will be fun." 

seungcheol rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press his lips against jeonghan's once more. his chasing was over, he'd managed to win the pretty prince. and it couldn't get better.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic wowowowo i plan on writing 16 so !!! hoooooooo boy 
> 
> this is rly messy ?? i hope its coherent and makes sense ! 
> 
> this one was based off of carousel and the line "chasing after you is like a fairytale"  
> bc u kno   
> jeonghans like a prince and prince fairytale and yeah ill stop


End file.
